A Chance Encounter
by SoraStitches.BeyondSanity
Summary: Gaara's in trouble and Lee wants to protect him, but can he? Not sure yet so read to find out. Rated for possible future language, scenes, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Ello :3 I had this written awhile ago so figured I'd upload it now before I lose it somehow ^^' **

**I'm not completely sure where this is going yet, but I'm gonna try make it nice and dramatic, so input is appreciated~ anyways, enjoy! **

**And please feel free to point out any errors c:**

* * *

Walking down the empty streets, the ebony haired male sighed to himself. His pinkette crush had once again rejected him in favour of Uchiha Sasuke , even though he was very clearly in love with his hyper active blonde.

As he continued walking he heard a small whimper like sound through the down pour. Looking up, squinting through the rain and his dark, wind messed bangs sticking to his face, he tried to find the owner of the sound. A sudden streak of red caught his eye as it darted around a nearby corner. He slowly made his way in the direction it was aimed towards and into an alley. A fairly small box was the only thing within the alley which ended rather abruptly due to the over sized wall. Cautiously, preparing himself for whatever the bloodied looking object had been, he crept the four steps separating himself from satisfying his curiosity. In the same manner he bent down, fully prepared to defend himself if it was anything dangerous inside.

Peering inside the man gasped aloud. Within the box huddled tight in a ball was a small man around his own age of 17, most likely a few months younger, his own build was much more fragile and petite than Lee's, he had slight curves causing him to look more feminine than any man the elder had seen before. The younger man's hair was the same blood crimson colour which had been retreating into their current location. He had stunning aqua eyes, almost as bright as Naruto's, though filled with such fear it almost broke the taller's heart. However, what shocked Lee most about the sight of this young man were the large, dripping, crimson ears on top of the boys head of currently unruly, dripping, crimson hair and the tail wrapped tightly around his knees and chest to match.

Whimpering again the smaller scrunched his eyes shut and nuzzled his face into his tail as though it would protect him from the stranger, who was currently staring at him intently with wide eyes, filled with pity and wonder blended together. Reaching into the box the elder gently stroked from based to tip of one soaked ear. He watched as the smaller held himself tighter, as though he might fall apart if he didn't, which Lee didn't doubt from the sight he was currently witnessing.

The midnight haired man sat for a few moments deep in thought, finger tips still at the end of the fox like ear, thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly he ended the debate he had been having with himself on what would be the best course of action.

In one motion he had leaned closer to the boy, and without giving him a chance to react he slid his arms underneath the stunned male and pulled him close to himself. Firmly wrapping his coat, which had been hanging loosely, around both himself and the shaking fox like creature in his arms in an attempt to keep him as warm as possible, he stood and exited the alley, making his way in the direction of his home through the pouring rain, Sakura completely forgotten.

* * *

**First chapters short, I know. But I promise there will be more in the next! I didn't wanna put them together because I thought they'd be better separate. Also sorry to anyone who likes Sakura, but I'm personally not fond of her ^^" So she probably won't be in here much.**

**Thanks to anyone who reads this~ you can all have yummy cupcakes!**

_**~Beyond Sanity~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I promised there'd be more in this chapter, but I don't like it **

** Idk.. There was so little in the last chapter so I kinda rushed this pretty late (thanks to doing homework all day T^T) **

**Disclaimer: I forgot before but just incase I get in troubles (D:) I don't own either of these characters, I just enjoy playing pretendsies~**

**Anyways enjoy ^^'**

* * *

Moving to support his unknown, and very reluctant guest in one arm, he managed to fish his key from his pocket and open the door. Walking in he leaned against the door to shut and lock it before making his way down the hall and into the warm, homey livingroom.

Lee gently placed the man in his arms on the oversized sofa, the latter sinking into the large plush cushions behind him unintentionally.

Lee couldn't help but to admire the contrast of his golden cushions and cream sofa against the younger's fiery hair, ears and tail. Shaking his head to clear the thought from his mind, he turned to walk back into the hallway.

Pausing at the door and shifting awkwardly he called over his shoulder "I'll run a bath..it'll warm you up faster." then disappeared down a dimly lit hallway.

The redhead sat trying not to fall back in the cushions and admired the room he was in.

He had expected extravagant decor inside the house from the old-fashioned yet, well-kept architecture he had caught a glimpse of outside but he wasn't expecting this.

The livingroom was welcoming, calming his nerves slightly, the cream-gold coloured walls made the room feel warm and contrasted amazingly with the deep mahogany doors and wooden furniture. The cream sofa was like a bed it was so soft, and not that he had been on it, but the deep scarlet rug on the light wooden floor looked as comfortable. He noticed the large, black fireplace which managed to blend well with the rest of the room and wondered if the mysterious man was going to light it.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he thought about the situation he was in. At least if the man was going to kill him or something equally unpleasant, he'd be happy for now.

Just as he finished his thought the elder walked back in with a huge towel in hand.  
"The bath is ready..." he still looked awkward talking to the shorter man.  
"T-thank you.." the redhead replied near silently.

Lee lead the way down to the bathroom with the fox eared boy following behind taking in his surroundings.

Even the hallways looked amazing with simple black shaggy carpet and cream walls, yet the almost transparent, grey designs were so intricate just staring while walking was making the latter slightly dizzy. There were little Victorian like candle holders along the either wall with a dimly shining lightbulb in each.

The shorter was so engrossed in looking around he hadn't noticed his guide had stopped and was now watching him.

"Do you like it?" Lee asked him smiling at how cute the shorter looked in his daydream like state.

The redhead started, shocked at being caught. His face dusted a light pink while he managed a quiet "Y-Yes."

Lee frowned, feeling stupid he had to ask someone who was about to bathe in his home this. Evening his expression, he looked down at the male in front of him "since you're staying here-"  
the redhead blushed automatically and interrupted, "I am?" Lee raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to kick you out in an hour, of course you are."

Feeling as though he was forcing the boy or making him uncomfortable he changed the topic slightly "anyway, I thought I should ask, what's your name?"

He was fidgeting with the brass door handle he had been holding onto loosely by now.

"Gaara. My names Gaara" he looked down trying to hide his deep blush with his bangs.

"I'm Lee" the taller smiled softly at how adorable Gaara was acting now.

Lee handed the boy the oversized towel just stopping to tell him, "Enjoy your bath, take your time and I'll cook something to eat." before he turned to leave.

Lee made his way down the hallway and into his kitchen, still smiling to him self.

***~GAARA POV~***

Walking into the room I had been lead to I couldn't help but gasp aloud. After a quick double take I gathered myself once again, well as best I could for being in a stranger's home.

Even this man's bathroom was amazing.

The cool floor beneath me was black marble but it seemed to have a slight underlying brown tinge to it. The walls were tiled with a creamy-caramel colour, which had an old cracked pattern in deep grey. The bathtub itself was black slate, the front centre having a fleur-de-lis pattern engraved.

There were lots of deeply tinted glass bottles filled with what looked like bubble baths, which must have been used in the steaming bath full of bubbly water judging by the sheer amount of fluffy bubbles floating above the tubs edge.

Looking at the bath alone made me feel relaxed already. Quickly stripping of my dirty, ragged clothes, I climbed into the mountain of tiny soapy capsules, being instantly submerged.

A knock at the door froze me instantly, the steaming bath water doing nothing to thaw my rigid frame.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, poorly hiding the shock and fear in my voice; I forgot to lock the damn door!

The almost complete stranger, Lee, shouted through the door that he had left some clean clothes for me outside of the door and apologised for how baggy they would be.

"Thank you, L-Lee" damn stuttering, why was I so nervous? I mean, I'm used to people treating me badly, so why should I feel worried if I'm treated nice beforehand?

Sighing, I decided to block any negative thoughts for now and just relax in the hot bubbles, enjoy the variety of cleansing products which had been left at my disposal, then go to face the man whom I will apparently be staying with.

Looking through all the little bottles, one in particular caught my attention. Sniffing, I tried to figure out which bottle the scent was coming from, however the strong essence of vanilla bubbles surrounding me made it extremely difficult.

Finally finding the bottle I had been searching for, i set it aside from the rest, a quiet squeal of excitement leaving my lips before I could stop it; I just loved anything that smelt or tasted of strawberry.

Sliding myself down until I was completely submerged under water, I moistened my hair and furry ears, quickly slathering it in strawberry shampoo and rinsing it off.

Picking up the nearest body wash, I used that, not bothering to check what it was, but sniffing as I washed; chocolate, yum.

Pulling the plug in the large tub, I got out and swiftly wrapped the large towel around my body, padding to the door and opening it, just enough to slide my arm out and grab the clothes left there.

They were huge on. I knew the man was well-built; I had been practically crushed to his chest, so I was certain of that. I hadn't expected there to be such a large difference in size though.

Settling for just boxers and the large, black v-neck I had been given, since I couldn't keep the shorts from falling to my ankles, I timidly made my way down the hallway, back in the direction of the livingroom.

***~LEE POV~***

After leaving Gaara, I went back down the hallway we had just come from, walking into my kitchen and leaning on a work counter.

What should I feed a human-fox hybrid? Would he eat the same things as ordinary people?

Sighing I settled on cooking ramen. Going into my fridge I got some different vegetables and began absent-mindedly washing them in the sink.

Without realising, I'd started thinking of the feline-like boy a few rooms away. Sighing again, in frustration now, I set to work chopping. Once I'd finished I put some stock and noodles into a pot and went to find the shorter teen something to wear.

Walking up the hallway and up a flight of stairs I made it to my room. Quickly changing myself, then picking a random pair of shorts, underwear and a shirt for Gaara, I walked back to the bathroom and knocked the door. The redhead on the other side sounded nervous, like I was about to burst in on him or something.

"I brought you some clean clothes to wear, they'll probably be too big, but I don't think I have anything smaller, sorry.." I shouted through to him trailing off at the end.

Remembering dinner I quickly went to finish, before I managed to burn ramen; that'd be a new record for my not-to-great cooking skills.

***~NORMAL POV~***

Little, dulled, padding sounds could be heard making their way towards the kitchen, Lee, hearing this, made his way out, two bowls of piping hot ramen in hand.

Smiling when he saw the shorter, he lead him into the livingroom and set their food down on a large, wooden table just in front of the couch.

Both sat cross-legged at either end of the table, eating quietly. When the silence became too awkward Lee decided to ask what he'd been wondering since he found the petrified boy in that dingy little alley.

**Clearing his throat to get the others attention he slowly began, "Gaara, why were you running before?"**

* * *

**Yay all done, I hate cliffhangers myself, so I'll hopefully get the next chapter up this weekend! :3**

**Since whoever got this far managed to survive through all that, you can all have a cute plushie for being so nice! **

**Please feel free to message with any improvements or ideas for this story~**

_**~Beyond Sanity~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello~ Thanks to anyone who has been reading this! It really does mean a lot ^/^ heh..**

**To anyone reading this and Ukes in wedding dresses, super sorry for the delay! Sora's having some problems with the story being accidentally deleted.. 5 ish times..**

**Anywho hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

Paste your document here..."Gaara, why were you running before?"

He froze. What should he tell this man? If he was honest would this kind stranger judge him too? Would he see things from Gaara's pursuers point of view, and want him dead too? His head flooded with questions that made his stomach flip.

"It can't be that bad, please tell me.." Lee pleaded softly, worry for the young boy practically radiating from him.

Looking up into midnight eyes, Gaara decided to tell him the truth. It was the least he could do for him after the man had been so kind.

Swirling the contents of the bowl with his chopsticks, he started, keeping his gaze on his lap.

"W-well... My mother died when I was born, I'm not sure what happened, but I was told it was my fault, that it was because I'm a monster. My father probably couldn't forgive me, I think that's why he let them take me away..."

Gaara's eyes began to water as he mentioned his fathers betrayal, he wouldn't allow himself to cry though.

Sniffing, he carried on, "The people who took me away experimented on us, others like me were locked in there too. They wanted to see if 'my kind' could overpower, or cause a threat to them. I don't know why they think we would.."

Stopping, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, clearing any gathering tears.

Taking a shaky breath he continued, "Some of us started to rebel, they didn't want to be hurt anymore."

A single tear rolled down Gaara's cheek. "They labelled us all dangerous, so they did what they thought would solve it and started to exterminate us. My friend helped me escape. He told me to run, so I did. I thought he was behind me, but when I turned to look for him, he wasn't there. There was a man with a gun. I ran into this town to hide, and that's where you found me.."

The boy practically curled into himself, waiting on the rage he expected.

Hearing shuffling as the elder rose, he clamped his eyes shut, preparing for pain. When he felt nothing he looked up to the other, confusion and relief clear in his watery, blue eyes.

The others expression broke Lee's heart. With out realising, he was now kneeling right next to the boy, arms moving to wrap around the small frame in front of him.

Pulling him near into his lap, the tanned male rested his head on the shorters, stroking his hair soothingly.

The younger let a small, broken sob shake his thin frame, not used to the affection he was being shown.

"Shh Gaara, don't cry. I'll keep you safe. I promise, it'll be ok." the taller rubbed gentle circles on the others back, wanting nothing more than to fix the poor boy in his arms.

"W-why?" Gaara looked up in to the others eyes again, this time searching.

"I... I don't really know. I just feel like I need to..." Lee looked past the fox in his lap, out into the nights scenery behind his home.

Why was he promising an almost complete stranger so much? Why had he brought him home?

It was clearly dangerous from what Gaara had told him about his past..

Thinking about what the redhead had told him, he continued to draw circles on the others back, tracing his fingers lightly.

"It isn't your fault Gaara." the elder spoke, more aloud than to the other man.

Realising what he had said and noticing he hadn't received a reply, he looked down to the boy, smiling when he saw the red messy bangs cuddled against his chest, the boys hands tangled in the elders shirt almost instinctively.

Pulling the boy closer to lift him, he caught the scent of strawberries.

Chuckling lightly at the irony of the shampoo's scent, he lifted the feather-light body into his arms.

Making a mental note to feed the boy as much as possible, Lee carried the boy out of the room, along the hallway, up the large staircase and into a room at the end of the next hall.

Attempting to silently pull back the thick covers, the tanned male lay the smaller down gently on the bed.

Noticing the boys vise like grip still clamped down on his shirt, the man tried to slide Gaara's hands off.

Freezing as the redhead began to stir, he settled for waiting until the boy let go himself. How long could it take?

Shifting so he was more comfortable, the taller yawned quietly.

It had been an eventful day to say the least, and all the new information added to this had been a lot to cope with.

Yawning again, Lee slid down the pillow he had been leaning on a little more, now nearly lying down.

His eyes felt heavy and all he honestly wanted was a couple of hours sleep, his sleeping guest wasn't letting go though.

Blinking a few times, he let his eyes drift to a gradual close. It couldn't hurt to rest his eyes for now, right?

Lying down fully, the beds soft material all but swallowed his tired body, dragging him closer to his poorly fought off slumber. His breathing became deeper until he finally fell into a deep asleep.

Oopsies?

***~Gaa POV~***

Yawning quietly, Gaara nuzzled closer to the inviting heat to his side.

Sighing in contentment he settled to go back to sleep, he'd been really enjoying his dream; he'd been in Lee's nice safe home, rather than running from a murder.

Furrowing his non-existent brows, Gaara noticed his pillow wasn't as plush as most tend to be. On top of that... Why was it moving?

Shifting to where he assumed he was looking at the ceiling, the little redhead slowly opened his eyes, using the back of his hand to rub gently at them.

After they had adjusted enough to allow him to make out most of the room, he turned to look down at his pillow, eyes nearly popping from his head to find his saviour.

Attempting to wriggle away, the pale boy was shocked yet again to realise Lee's left arm had him in an iron tight hold around his waist.

The latter, stirring due to Gaara's sudden movement, tightened his grip almost protectively around the boy.

Yawning again, the small male realised he stood no chance of getting free.

Besides Lee was warm, and Gaara hated to be cold.

Sighing at his own weakness, Gaara lay back down and curled up to Lee's body, near purring at the satisfying heat that swiftly entrapped his body.

Closing his eyes he breathed in, the distinct scent of Lee and his aftershave invading his senses, sleep quickly dragging him from consciousness.

Oh well.

* * *

**Please feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes! c:**

** I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this (I dunno if it should be a sibling like relationship or a relationship o.O) so I'm sorry if it seems confusing!**

**Also I dunno how often I'll be updating cause I have GCSE exams to do now, yay..**

**Anywho's hope you enjoyed~**

_**~Beyond Sanity~**_


End file.
